


The Sofa

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Sofa

******

The sofa in Frankie’s office was wide and plush, perfect for distressed clients to sink down onto in order to gather their thoughts, or for Frankie and the girls to sink down on after solving said distressed client’s case and unwind and celebrate.

Currently, Mary was staring at said sofa with a feeling of trepidation. Last night it had just been her and Frankie on the sofa, staying behind long after Flo and Trudy had left for the night, the soft light of the setting sun had caught Frankie’s hair (Mary missed the familiar red but the short blonde bob was quickly growing on her), the sight making Mary feel excited, bold, daring, which had somehow led her to asking Frankie about her past relationships, which had somehow led to Frankie _kissing_ her, and the kissing had led… _other things_.

One of Mary’s hands shook as she remembered the feel of Frankie’s hands roaming across her bare skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake; she could swear she could still smell the heady mix of their combined perfume wafting through the air, clinging to the fabric of the upholstery and Mary’s skin like smoke.

“Mary?”

Jumping, Mary spun around, hand over her heart to see Trudy staring at her oddly.

“You OK?” Trudy asked.

“What? No, yes, I’m, I’m fine” Mary stammered out. To try and prove this point, she _gingerly_ lowered herself to the sofa, trying to look as calm and collected as possible (she figured she failed given the odd, lingering look that Trudy gave her as she went into the back room to develop the photos from their surveillance on their latest suspect).

Now more-or-less alone, Mary sank down further into the cushions, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she remembered the previous night, she could _definitely_ still smell their perfume, a heady mix of scents that had her losing herself in her memories, suddenly wishing—hoping—that it could happen again.

The sofa suddenly dipped, the springs creaking slightly. Opening her eyes, Mary looked to her side, gasping surprise as she came face-to-face with Frankie.

“Hi” Frankie said softly.

“Hi,” Mary breathed, feeling her face heat up at how _close_ Frankie was. Swallowing nervously, Mary awkwardly sat up “I, I, I was just…” she trailed off.

“Remembering?” Frankie asked pointedly, smirking.

At a loss for words, Mary could only nod, blushing harder.

“Me too,” Frankie nodded, scooting closer towards Mary “any regrets?” she asked softly.

“What?!” Mary looked up at her sharply “no! Absolutely not!”

“Really?” Frankie probed.

“Really” Mary nodded.

Frankie nodded approvingly, reaching out to pull Mary close.

“Good” she murmured softly into Mary’s hair.

“OK,” Trudy’s voice suddenly said “got the photos developed…” she trailed off, staring at the sight before her as Frankie and Mary suddenly flew apart from one another, both bolting up off the sofa.

“You know what,” Trudy began “why don’t I go and talk to Flo, and leave you two to…talk?” then before either Frankie or Mary could stop her she had disappeared through the door.

Now alone, Frankie turned to Mary, smirking.

“Well, looks like the cat’s out of the bag” she remarked.

“That’s OK,” Mary shrugged “I don’t like keeping secrets,” she admitted “I’m not very good at it anyway” she added.

“Oh I don’t know,” Frankie remarked “until last night, I didn’t even know that you liked me that way”

Mary ducked her head, blushing harder this time as Frankie wound her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“Nothing wrong with that,” she murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Mary’s temple “but, seriously, we probably should go and meet up with Trudy”

“Right!” Mary nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Frankie’s embrace, stopping as Frankie gently caught her wrist, pulling her close to tangle their fingers together with a grin.

Grinning back, Mary gave Frankie’s hand a reassuring squeeze and then allowed herself to be pulled along out of the office. Pausing in the doorway, Frankie smirked at her.

“I knew keeping that sofa was a good idea” she chuckled…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
